1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic display recorder having a display board similar to a blackboard used in a conference or meeting.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional electronic blackboard, information drawn on a blackboard (or whiteboard) is digitally converted by photo-electric conversion elements and output in the form of hard copy by thermal record means. In another conventional electronic blackboard, an electrophotographic type copying machine is used to expose an image on the blackboard onto a drum by an optical system so that it is copied onto plain paper. The latter recorder is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 164770/1985.
However, those recorders have only a function to copy the information on the blackboard. In a conference, when a data which is in an attendant's hand is to be discussed, the contents of the data must be written on the blackboard. In such a case, the efficiency of the conference falls even if the electronic blackboard is used.